fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Human
I'm disputing the part that says only humans have souls in the FMA universe. In the Manga/09 Fifth Laboratory, the soul of a dog is bound to Barry the Chopper's body. In both continuities, chimeras are said to adopt traits of the animal they were "married" to (Dorchett, a dog's faithfulness; Loa, a bull's stubbornness; Martel, a snake's vindictiveness); and the article says that the soul is the psyche, of which personality traits are a part. I'm in agreement. You didn't need to ask permission to change it. Go ahead. Tommy-Vercetti 15:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) "comprise most of its animal population" Really? In the real world, we have more chickens than human beings, even.. I can not see how that statement could be even possible.Gobi-Aoi 13:49, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that was probably just speculation. I altered it a bit. If you think it's still flawed, you can tell me the problem here or just edit the page yourself. Thanks for pointing that out. 15:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Human recipe wrong? not necessarily. the article is wrong, however. "It has been stated that, broken down to its basest components, the average adult human body is comprised of Water (35 L), Carbon (20 kg), Ammonia (4 L), Lime (1.5 kg), Phosphorous (800 g), Salt (250 g), Saltpeter (100 g), Sulfur (80 g), Fluorine (7.5 g), Iron (5 g), Silicon (3 g) and fifteen traces of other elements. Something interesting to think about is, while the above is indeed what Edward and Alphonse thought was the correct assortment of chemicals, they were actually very wrong. Assuming that the Humans in Fullmental are similar or even equal to humans in real life then the actual list would have been as proceeds; Oxygen, 43kg - Carbon, 16kg - Hydrogen, 7kg - Nitrogen, 1.8kg - Calcium, 1kg - Phosphorus, 0.78kg - Potassium, 0.14kg - Sulfur, 0.14kg - Sodium, 0.10kg - Chlorine, 0.095kg - and Magnesium, 0.019kg. In other words its very possible that instead of needing a human soul, they simply got the wrong ingredients." It is very clear why the actual list in the show wasn't the one proposed here: Oxygen, Chlorine, Nitrogen and Hydrogen are Gasses and Sodium does not exists in its elemental form naturally. It has been shown that alchemists can manipulate the elements regardless of their molecular state, so the real recipe might as well contain lime, salt and water, replacing calcium, sodium/chlorine and hydrogen respectively. In my opinion the showwriters deliberately chose these substances as they are all either solid or liquid and all of them can be obtained natrally or fairly easily. Cracking the numbers shows that the recipe isn't completely accurate (http://biology.stackexchange.com/questions/17657/is-the-human-body-composition-real). however, it's not too far off and a lot of the 'mistakes' can be explained away (in principle there should be no issue with a surplus of substance. the missing oxygen, nitrogen and hydrogen might come from the air as that stuff is everywhere). The only big issue are sulfur, sodium and potassium. The arricle doesn't make sense. the proposed list doesn't disprove the real list. 01:43, March 11, 2017 (UTC)